


cw·论补魔的非正确方式

by Fox004



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox004/pseuds/Fox004
Summary: “是你契约了我......所以责任应当由你承担。”金发的男人眼里涌上痛苦的神色，“操我，现在。”
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 1





	cw·论补魔的非正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。  
> 是七夕贺文！  
> 破车  
> 补魔  
> 其他设定都是我瞎扯的  
> 是处男克逐渐无师自通x  
> 可以当做魔女的番外？  
> 有轻微失明表现x  
> 非常菜呜呜  
> 生物不好x  
> 而且越写越脱离主题草  
> 结尾很仓促之后会有二改（很久之后x）  
> 通宵在写还是没能达到想要的完成度  
> dbq

*  
“we...wesker...？”Chris扶住直接倒进自己怀中的男人，一时之间有些不知所措，只是下意识地抱紧了对方。  
Wesker的身体虚浮无力，金色长发被泌出的汗水黏在脸颊两侧，鼻翼旁浮起一小串汗珠，在夜晚的天光映照下微微泛着光。对方瑟缩在他怀里，身体不停颤抖着，嘴唇被咬的苍白，甚至因为太过用力下嘴唇被咬破了皮，渗出细小的血珠。  
——像是在忍受着极大的痛苦。  
Chris脑海里刚闪过这个念头，男人闷哼一声，同时左手扣上他的肩，显然非人的尖锐指甲在转瞬之间就将没有衣物庇护的上肢划得鲜血淋漓。  
但伤口在愈合。  
几乎也是在伤口形成的瞬间患处就开始自我修复，血液回流，不一会刚刚还有些可怖的伤处就只剩下泛着粉色的新生肌肤。  
——这不符合常理。  
Chris知道即使自己契约了Wesker，自己也只是普通人类，绝不会有这样惊人的自愈能力。除非对方自愿为他疗伤。  
可很显然，此刻Wesker自顾不暇。  
然后他注意到对方脸颊和颈项上缓缓浮现的红色魔纹，从若隐若现逐渐深沉，像一株攀上身体的彼岸花，妖异神秘。  
——魔纹...?  
为什么魔纹会在这时候....?他知道Wesker的魔女身份，但此时盘踞天际的仍只是一弧弯月，距离月圆之夜尚且还有一个礼拜，魔纹不会也不应该在这时候出现。  
他仍在思考的时候，脖颈右侧被柔软轻柔的物体触碰了一下，接着是一阵酥麻。  
当怀里被圈住的男人唇边沾着血液抬起了头直视着他，边露出过长的犬齿冲他微笑时，Chris才后知后觉地意识到刚才那是Weseker的舌头。  
对方身上有什么地方不太一样了。  
也许是原本湛蓝的眼瞳被血色覆盖，却像是蒙上了一层露水，湿漉漉的。  
也许是平日里冷酷凉薄的姿态消失殆尽，仅存祈求与渴望的身躯。  
等......等等。  
血色眼瞳...?  
Chris这才意识到问题的严重。Wesker神智清醒时，一双眸子是蓝鸢尾花的颜色。  
而现在那双眼瞳覆上了血色。  
这意味着Wesker的双眼出了什么问题或者更糟：他控制不住自己的魔力了。  
——那将会造成极严重的后果。  
怀中拥抱着躯壳的温度越来越烫了。Wesker无意识地扭了扭腰，却好巧不巧，蹭到了Chris某处该死的要害。  
感受着身下的欲望抬起了头，Chris红着脸想先找张床把Wesker放下再自己找个地方解决。  
但金发的男人死死圈住了他的腰，泛起红晕的脸上一双蒙着乳白色翳的眼睛无法对焦，空洞地向四周张望：“C...Chris?”嗓音沙哑甜腻，像是揉碎了糖果在里面。  
这样的嗓音配合着他此刻那副刚被强/暴过的模样，只会让人欲火焚身。  
操。Chris觉得自己快要忍不住了。他努力把欲望往下压，不让滚烫坚硬的小chris顶到对方。  
然而对方开口了：“补...魔....替我...补魔....”声音小到像是要飘散在风里。  
“什么？”  
——“补魔”？那是什么？  
“补......魔......”Wesker按着他的腰，胯部贴上他的小腹,“就是......补...充...体液...呜.....快...点.....”  
“.....要..怎么做？”Chris下意识地把体液理解成了血液，抽出肩带上绑着的匕首就往手腕上割，然而匕首刚划开手腕，鲜血还没涌出就被来自对方的自愈能力止住了。  
“......”Chris看着愈合的伤口默默无言，想继续拿刀往手上划。  
“没....没用的.....呜啊....”Wesker拽住他的手拉到自己胸口心脏处，“好...热....呜......”那里的温度烫的惊人，“操我。”  
“啊.....啊？!”Chris有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
——这一切都太不真实，像是虚幻却美好的梦境。  
天知道他在那些不眠的夜晚里多少次臆想着眼前的男人雌伏在他身下承欢，素来清冷的眼眸里染上情欲，眼角殷红泛着泪光，纤长颈项上满是自己留下的印记。  
但臆想只是臆想。  
他任由阴暗在内心深处生根发芽、潜滋暗长日益生长成参天大树，却又将隐秘的想法堵塞在心间、停驻在喉口。  
只增不减的欲望终于在此时此刻找到了宣泄的出口。  
对方却似乎把这当成了拒绝自己的讯息，强撑着不让意识完全堕入黑暗，开口道：“是你契约了我......所以责任应当由你承担。”金发的男人眼里涌上痛苦的神色，“操我，现在。”  
见Chris迟迟没有下一步动作，年长的男人歪了歪头，跨坐到他的两腿之间，锐利的指甲一下子扯开了Chris下身的衣物，将小chris完全暴露在空气之中。那根尺寸有些惊人的性器傲然抬着头，Wesker俯下身，毛茸茸的脑袋抵着着他的小腹，开始用舌尖抚慰Chris。  
温暖柔软的物体一寸寸舔遍Chris的阳具，无法吞咽的津液不住从口角溢出，顺着下颚滑落，滴上赤裸的胸膛再到地面。然后Wesker眨了眨眼，停顿了一瞬，似乎在判断眼前的尺寸自己的喉管能否承受。他含住了小chris，用揽着对方肩膀的双手借力，让肉刃破开柔嫩软糯的内壁直到完全没入。  
欲望被紧致温暖包裹着送上高潮，Chris舒服地喟叹出声，一缕白浊从龟头溢出的同时，他难堪地意识到尽管在脑海中臆想过千万次，但在真正的情事面前他依然是白纸一张，纯洁宛若初生婴儿，毫无经验。  
但好在对方此刻似乎并不在意这些，喉结滚动，大口吞咽着他释放的精液好像那是什么佳肴珍馐，同时脸上的红色魔纹以肉眼可见的速度变淡，只是血色眼眸里的乳白色依然存在。  
男人将尖利指甲收敛下去的骨节分明的手上青筋暴起，线条好看的手因此呈现出不自然的苍白色，然后他被这只手牵起，Wesker牵引着他的手送到唇边。唇瓣上被咬破的地方呈现略微失血的粉色，在殷红嘴唇上像是朵朵樱花。仍有几点白浊暧昧地停留在唇畔。  
食指和中指被Wesker整根纳入口中轻轻舐舔着，津津有味。啧啧的水声似乎就回荡在耳边，声音直接进入耳朵，顺着耳道一路入侵进Chris的大脑不停回旋重复，让人难以忍受。  
Chris红着脸，想抽出手指却被用刻意放轻、恰好不会伤害到自己的力度轻咬住手指无法离去，直至两根手指都被完全润湿，对方才松开口。却仍没有放开他的手。  
他的手指被引领着进入了一处隐秘的孔穴，随着“咕叽”的水声，指尖被温暖潮湿的内壁包裹起来，他下意识伸手往前探，让手指更深入那处孔穴，随着指尖触到肉穴内壁上凹凸不平的小点，他才后知后觉地认识到那是对方的后穴。  
下体的某处似涌上一股热流，小chris充血勃起，再度抬起了头。  
Wesker不知道他此刻的姿态有多诱人：  
因后穴被异物进入半眯着双眼的金发男人微微仰头、张开了唇瓣小口呼吸，脸上本是一副再冷漠不过的神情，却因微微泛红的眼角和似乎在索吻的鲜艳嘴唇而风情万种。  
操。Chris在心里暗骂一声。不忍了。  
他挣开Wesker握着自己手腕的手，一手按住对方翻身而上，将明显被震惊到一瞬的金发男人压在身下。无师自通地用不算长的指甲拨弄起身下人的乳首，指尖按住那点粉红用力刮擦。  
很快，原本软绵绵的乳首充血发红挺立起来，像是一小颗樱桃耸立在乳头的位置，可怜又可爱。  
“哈..哈啊....”Wesker的呼吸开始变得急促，Chris意识到自己找对了点。他变本加厉，按住年长者的胸肉揉搓，放松下来的胸肌软绵绵宛若女人的胸部，他俯下身凑近对方的另一边乳首，用舌尖  
安慰对方，力度从一开始的若有若无到用犬齿啮咬，变本加厉。同时手指顺着男人的肌肉纹理分明的小腹一路往下，经过骨盆，从根部往上抓住某处微微抬头泄出一点半透明液体的要害之处。  
并愉悦地发现对方脸上打破了冷漠的面具，让红晕染上双颊。  
然后他用自己的性器抵住了Wesker的后穴入口，“等...等等......!太..太大了...呜啊！”尽管后穴作过了一定的扩张，穴口泥泞一片，但一下子吃进整根性器果然还是太过勉强了。Wesker感受到磨蹭着入口处的巨物的惊人尺寸，下意识地想逃离，却被一下按住手腕，抵着腰从后面进入，穴道一下子被填满，那些身体内部分泌出来的肠液都被堵在了里面，小腹凸出的弧度像是怀孕。

**Author's Note:**

> 寒假也不一定会往下写完....我什么时候能一发完（。）


End file.
